Cut my Hair and Change my Name
by Leila Archer
Summary: When Dean falls in love with Castiel at his brother's frat party, he has no way of knowing that his real name is Jimmy Novak, the renowned actor who disappeared without a trace years ago. Cas thought he left that chapter of his life behind him. But a year later, his past drags him back without warning and Dean is left feeling like he was a part of an elaborate publicity stunt.
1. Prologue: Burning Bridges

**Prologue: Burning Bridges**

* * *

It was dark out by the time Jimmy Novak stumbled into his agent's office. Agent wasn't really the word for it. Balthazar was more like the closest thing he had to a friend in this business. The business he was about to leave far behind him. He could just hear the rage in his brother's voice when Raphael found out that he'd disappeared. But this had to end somewhere.

"Ah, Jimmy,come back for a midnight soiree? Have you thought about my offer." Balthazar said in that eternally unaffected voice.

He sat down in the chair across from him and fidgeted nervously as he toyed with the papers in his hands. This was in truth far more difficult in practice than in theory. "Yes. I have." With shaking hands he slid all but one of the papers over to his friend who collected them gingerly and nodded.

"So the name change is already taken care of?"

"Everything's there. I have to get out of this life, Balthazar. And you were right. When you said I was either going to leave on a plane or in a body-bag."

The older of the two sighed and glanced into the young actor's blown pupils. He hoped that along with a fresh start, his constant need to escape the one he had would ease away. "I'm generally right when I say something. That's why we're friends." He said with a wry smile before signing the papers in a few places. "So that's it then." There was a clank of metal on polished wood as he set the pen down and straightened up. "Consider our contract terminated. I'm no longer your agent, and you're no longer my client."

Jimmy took a slow, deep breath to steady himself and stood up again. "Thank you." The ground wavered beneath him a moment as he moved and Balthazar's eyebrows drew together.

"Take care of yourself out there Jimmy." He said in concern.

A smile turned the corners of the actor's mouth up and he pointed to the legal document in his hand. The one he hadn't handed his friend. "It's Castiel now. Castiel Milton. I'm starting over remember?"

The words were met with a grin. Balthazar stretched back in his chair and yawned. "Have fun at college then. I'll try to make it down there every couple of months to see how things are faring."

Jimmy, now Cas, couldn't help himself. He did a little skip as he was hurrying out of the office to catch his plane. Was this really it? Was it really this simple? Why hadn't he left years ago then?

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading so far. Promise the next chapter will have some actual Destiel. This is just, after all, a prologue. :3 Please let me know if you enjoy or leave me a review if you don't. :D It will be much appreciated. Ciao! **


	2. Ch 1: Truth or Dare

**Chapter One: Truth or Dare**

* * *

Dean squinted his eyes in the dimly lit room. It was almost oppressive. Hot, humid, full of flashing lights that did little to illuminate the place and drunk college kids grinding on each other like it was their only mission in life. He scanned the room with a begrudging set in his jaw and grumbled something under his breath. Sam nudged him with a roll of his eyes and shook his head.

"Really Dean? It's just a party!"

"It's just a party that you're forcing me into at gunpoint." Dean growled back. He leaned against the back wall, blatantly refusing to participate. Yeah, he promised he would come to one of his little brother's frat parties. Only to get Sam off his back about needing to get out of the house. If he had to listen to another word about how drinking himself to sleep wasn't a normal post-break-up behavior he was going to start shooting at things. He'd like to keep his criminal record clean.

Sam tossed him an annoyed grimace. "God you are melodramatic. You needed to get out of the house." He said it simply, crossing his arms as he stared Dean down.

"Well I'm out. I said ten minutes. That's it." His eyes scanned the bustling room that smelled vaguely like a high school horror movie locker room looks like and finally his eyes locked onto something that might make this livable: A small bar area. Thank the big guy upstairs.

Dean started out towards the mini-bar without a word to Sam, who knew he'd probably end up there anyway and just rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go get some punch. Come get me in ten." The younger of the two said. He would have liked to stay a little longer and hang out with some of the guys from school, maybe see if Jess was there, but he came with the biggest wet towel on the planet.

The response he received was an answering grunt as Dean hopped up on one of the barstools. The room was loud and he was starting to get a headache already. Never in his life had he wanted to leave someplace more than he did now. He jolted as a gruff voice beside him shook him from his moody and miserable thoughts..

"Hey there, I'm Castiel." The man said with a smile that split his face.

Dean had to swallow, because this guy's voice sounded like something from a friggin' porno. It was gravelly as fuck and… He stiffened as he caught himself eyeing every inch of him up and down. The guy was filling out a tight-fitting white shirt underneath his letterman's jacket and there was a hidden strength to those lean muscles that made Dean's stomach tighten just thinking about. Purposefully avoiding anymore thoughts like that one, he looked straight in front of him and asked for an ice cold beer before turning back to the stranger.

"What the hell kind of a name is Castiel?" He asked before he even realized he said it aloud. Oh well. It wasn't like he was going to be here long. Might as well make enemies now when he'll be out the door before anything comes of it.

But the way Dean's eyes lingered on every curve of Cas's body did not go unnoticed and a slow, mischievous, grin crept along his face. "It's a name people like to scream." He said with a wink.

God help him Dean blushed. And little did he know it, but Cas loved watching his cheeks go red. His eyes darkened a little as Dean ducked his head in embarrassment.

Who the hell was this guy? He cleared his throat, desperately floundering for composure as he rubbed at the back of his neck. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to ogle every inch of this man because Jesus he was gorgeous. No. Stop. He took the beer he ordered and after a long swallow, he turned back to him. "Seem's like that'd take a while. So I'll just call you Cas." Considering how red his cheeks were that actually came out somewhat cohesive and to say he was proud of himself would be an understatement.

There was that cocky grin again. Castiel let out a deep rumbling chuckle and it wasn't doing Dean any favors. Eyebrows still raised in an eternally mocking smirk, Cas laid his hand on his back and started guiding him further into the house. This is the point where Dean should have freaked out. Should have backed way way way up and explained that he was most definitely not into guys but as Dean opened his mouth and scrambled through his mind for something to say Cas let loose another of his damn pick up lines. "Sounds nice coming from your mouth though."

Dean was going to say something to that, he told himself, probably make an even bigger ass of himself. But instead all he got out was a nervous laugh before Cas casually asked a question.

"So, who was that tall guy with you?"

"Oh, him? That was my little brother Sammy. He's awkward and lanky but you gotta love the kid." He found himself rubbing at his neck again as they made their way into the thick of the party. Not for the first time Dean was asking himself what the hell he was doing. He told Sam that he was only going to be here ten minutes and that meant lingering on the sidelines and not meeting anyone so there was no one to ask questions when he left way too soon to be socially acceptable.

And yet here he was. Getting to know Cas way faster than he was sure he wanted to.

Suddenly Dean was suspicious. "Why do you want to know?" The man dropped his hand away and smiled coyly at him, eyebrows arched in a way that made Dean's knees quiver.

Jesus he needed to get a grip. This was a dude. Like, deep voice and more junk below the trunk than he cared for. He should not be acting like this.

"I just wanted to know if we had to ask him before we played some party games.". Internally Cas was practically dancing with excitement because as far as he knew, Dean was single. And judging by the way he'd been eyeing him like this year's winning pie, he was far from straight. "You up for that?"

His gravelly voice washed over Dean like a blanket made of sex and he was having trouble thinking straight. Wait… did he? Dean sighed out through his nose as he realized that Cas just implied him and his brother were together. Why did people always think that? He shook it away and cleared his throat before forcing himself to think this over. Party games were not the way to go if he was looking to duck out of something ten minutes in. They were how people ended up drunk out of their minds laughing their ass off and the last time Dean got drunk in public he ended up making out with a dude. He really should just walk away and cut his losses. Especially when he only had two minutes left on his non-existent timer before he could leave and tell Sam that he held up his end of the deal. But his mouth had this habit that sometimes led to bar fights and other times led to moments like this, where he committed to something that, in hindsight, turned out to be a poor decision.

"Sure."

Cas smirked like he knew the whole time what Dean was going to say and took his arm, leading him to a room with people scattered around it. Some were leaning against a wall and a handful of people gathered on the floor in the middle of the room. One of them had a bored look on her face as she stared at the newcomer. But something told Dean she always had that look. Dean took a seat next to Cas since he was really the only person in this group he even sort of knew. Now more than ever he felt out of place. Surrounded by people doing something with their lives. Getting an education. Going somewhere. Dean was just a nobody who was never going to go anywhere. He shifted uncomfortably. This was a bad idea. How did this Castiel guy even talk him into this?

"Everyone, this is Dean. Dean, this is Meg, Charlie, Adam, Joe, and Benny."

He shifted in his seat again and coughed as he glances over everyone, surprised at how many people Cas knew. Meg was the one he noted looked bored all the time. Charlie looked like a typical peppy ginger until he noticed the Star Wars shirt and he immediately liked her. Saying Joe was pretty would be an understatement. Okay, so maybe this won't be all bad. He examined the rest of the group and rubbed at his neck nervously.

"Hey. So uh… what are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare." Meg's voice drawled out. Even the way she talked made her sound bored, yet engaged at the same time. It was kind of disconcerting.

"We're thinkin' of playin' spin the bottle when we're bored." Benny added in a deep rumbling accent that was low and smooth and very southern.

There was a rustling sound to his side as Cas turned to Dean, who was beginning to feel very overwhelmed again, and smiled. "You okay with all that?" He asked.

After a long moment Dean shrugged. It had become less about what he was okay with long ago, and more about how far he was willing to let this go. Apparently he wasn't going to call it quits just yet because he found himself moving nervously in his seat on the ground and answering in the affirmative. "Uh… yeah, sounds fine." A part of him was still waiting for someone to suddenly stand up and laugh at him. To tell him how he didn't belong here. To point out that he was nothing but a high school drop out. As if they could tell just by looking at him that he was a failure. But no one said anything.

"I'll start." Joe's voice pulled him from his thoughts as she eyed him with a smile. "Dean, truth or dare?"

Dean bit at his lips nervously. He found that most of the time taking the dare was a lot easier than the truth. Truth said things about him he was far from ready to reveal to total strangers. "Dare." He said a little too quickly.

She decided to start him off easy and tossed him a sly smirk. "Rub my shoulders." Joe said as she scooted closer to the middle and coincidentally closer to Dean. Meg and Charlie both rolled their eyes. She was so bad at hiding her crushes.

He knew he got off easy. Last time he'd done something like this, a dare had equated to doing four shots in one go of these things called purple nurples and it just got worse from there. He was smashed by the end. Everyone was. And that was also the story of how he found himself mouth to mouth with some dude. He told himself again he didn't like it and it was just because he was drunk but there was an inkling of himself that knew that wasn't true.

Dean forced himself to relax a little as he scooted up to take the challenge and even let out a little laugh. "You guys suck at this." He rolled his eyes as he spoke and slowly worked his fingers into the muscles of Joe's shoulders. For some reason Dean will never fathom he found his eyes locking with Cas's as he rubbed her shoulders. Hell, he even rose his eyebrows a little as if he was trying to send the wrong message.

And it worked. Cas responded with his own pair of raised eyebrows but couldn't help the worm of jealousy that but at him seeing him work Joe's shoulders like that. He tossed the man a smug smile and crossed his arms. "Well it's your turn. Show us how much better you are." It was a direct challenge, and he had to know Dean would never step away from a challenge.

All his nerves went out the window and he was far past the flustered stage. Now he was bent on coming up with an idea. As much as this guy exuded confidence, he's avoided just about any personal question thrown his way tonight and something told Dean he was going to pick dare every time. He didn't seem the type to want to share anything about himself. A slow, smug smile spread across Dean's face.

"Okay Castiel. Truth or dare?" He stared at him with an almost dark satisfaction in his eyes at his own idea.

Cas met the gaze evenly and threw him his own challenging smirk, tilting his head. "Dare Dean."

Hook, line, and sinker. That was totally predictable. Cas wouldn't voluntarily talk about himself. Ever. It made him kind of mysterious, which sort of added to the sex appeal that Dean was busy pretending didn't exist. "I dare you to pick truth next time someone asks." And there was the bombshell.

Cas's blood ran cold, but he quickly covered it with a cocky smile. "Fine."

Without another word to Dean he turned to Charlie, who picked truth. He asked her if her hair was naturally red which was received with much eye rolling and a simple nod of the head. Meg was dared to sit in Adam's lap. The slight in frame guy started blushing but Meg had no shame and simply plopped herself down. Benny ended up doing a handstand, or at least trying to do one, but he was drunk and was a big guy which was never a favorable combination and ended up flopping onto his back like a snake trying to do the worm. The fall shook the room and Cas acted like there was an earthquake, which made Dean chuckle a bit. Finally Benny turned to him and crossed his arms.

"Truth or dare son?" He asked in that husky Louisiana accent of his.

Dean bit at his lips as he thought over this for a long time. Yeah, he hated secrets, but he was making Cas pick truth so he decided it would only be fair to give it a whirl just this once. "Truth." He declared after clearing his throat and trying to sound a lot more confident in that answer than he was.

Benny had to think for a while. He took another swig of his beer and leaned back a little. "How old are ya." The question was anti-climatic at best, but then again, Benny was drunk and probably wasn't feeling the most creative right now.

Dean scrunched his face up in confusion. Benny got a free pass at anything he wanted to know and he asked how old he was? "Twenty-six. That the best you got?"

A cat-calling sound was made right next to him. "Ooooh, an older man." Cas's eyebrows were raised and his lips were pulled upwards into a smirk as he looked Dean up and down like he wanted to be his undoing right then.

A shiver passed through him and he had to force away the thought that he might not even mind that. No. He had to stop this. He most definitely positively wasn't gay.

Dean turned to Cas with a knowing smile because it was his turn and Cas's hands were tied. "Truth or dare?" He asked, though everyone knew the answer.

Cas eyed him cautiously and tugged at his letterman's jacket, looking out of his element for the first time tonight. "Truth."

"What's the story of your name?" He had deliberately avoided the any mention of his peculiar name earlier with a shameless flirtation. This had to be good.

But Cas actually seemed relieved. He gave off a little shrug and leaned back. "Castiel is the angel of Thursday. I was born on a Thursday."

Dean narrowed his eyes, wondering if there was more he wasn't telling him but pushed it away as he watched the game make its way around the circle again. In short Cas dared, Meg, who was still in Adam's lap, to another beer, after she'd already had three that night. She moved back to her spot on the floor before daring Adam to lick Benny's cheek. Everyone laughed so hard they couldn't breathe when he apologized profusely before licking the rough skin and darting back like he'd been shot. In retaliation, Adam made Charlie reveal to the group that she did like One Direction, but only a couple of their songs. She turned to Dean with slightly red cheeks.

"Your turn Dean-a-reno." Her chipper voice rang out.

Dean was slowly forgetting completely about Rhonda Hurley, last week's brutal break up that Sam took him here to get over. It was beginning to feel like he was actually a part of the group and if he was being honest he didn't mind that feeling. He turned to Charlie and bit his lips. "Dare." He said, no willing to risk a truth after forcing Cas's hand just earlier.

Charlie made eye-contact with Cas and there was something devious in those eyes that made Dean very nervous. With a sly grin she turned back to Dean and raised both eyebrows.

"Dare you to sit on Castiel's lap."

Cas feigned shock and turned to Dean expectantly, who for all his part was now white-faced. He gulped. Charlie wanted him to what?

He let out a grumble and ducked his head to hide the damn blush that was rising through his cheeks and spreading to his ears as he climbed reluctantly into Cas's waiting lap. This shouldn't feel so nice. He should not have smiled like a horny teenager just now but oh God he did. He cleared his throat and tried to pretend like he wasn't enjoying this. "Alright alright, it's not that funny." He growled like the poor sport he was.

Without a moment's hesitation, Cas snaked his arms around Dean's waist and hooked his chin on his shoulder. "It's your turn D." The man informed him as he smiled at Charlie almost gratefully.

Dean's face burned even brighter and he shifted in Cas's lap. This was so not what he was expecting tonight. He cleared his throat, blushing harder every second as he stuttered and blundered his way through his words, sounding like a high school girl with a crush. "I… uhm…. uh… t-truth or dare." He swallowed the extra saliva pooling in his mouth as Cas's arms tightened possessively around him and forgot to address the challenge to someone at first. "Cas." He added quickly. "Truth or dare Cas?"

Castiel pretended like he was thinking about his answer, but everyone there knew exactly what he was going to say. "Dare." He replied, rather predictably as he looked up at Dean from his head's perch on Dean's shoulder.

He grit his teeth to hold down the sigh of content at the gentle pressure of Cas's warm face in the crook of his shoulder. He needed to move, now, before he did something stupid. He reached for the beer next to Benny and stole a sip before handing it to Cas.

"Balance this on your nose." With that, he hurried out of his lap to give him space to perform the impossible act. Really it was just an excuse to get off him. But this could turn out to be kind of amusing seeing as he was already drunk.

Cas raised his eyebrows and stood up with a flourish, perching the bottle atop his button nose. It stays for a moment and he grinned proudly at his achievement before it tumbled off of him and soaked his shirt.

"Shit!" He grumbled with an edge of laughter to his voice. A devious glint reached his eyes as he realized that this was a blessing in disguise. A perfectly legitimate excuse to strip off his shirt right in front of loverboy who was trying very hard not to stare.

He glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes and grinned as he slowly peeled the tight cotton shirt away from his skin, giving Dean a little more of a show than was really necessary.

In that moment Dean knew he made a mistake by having Cas do his little performance for them because now his eyes are glued to Cas and he can't peel them away to save his life. The man is toned. That's an understatement. Sure, the muscle-hugging white shirt he'd had on before gave a hint, but this…

He cleared his throat and darted his eyes quickly from side to side to make sure no one would see as he wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. He did not just fucking drool over this guy!

Charlie and Meg both tossed each other looks as they both tried to pretend like they didn't just see what Dean did. And they weren't the only ones that noticed. Cas's lips are turned upwards in a proud smile, amusement gleaming in his eyes because that was definitely not a reaction he's ever seen to him taking off his shirt. This man is so gay he may as well be puking rainbows.

The game went around again a few times and Joe ended up leaving the ring and admitting her defeat when Meg dared her to lick Benny's feet. On her turn again, she turned to Dean with a glint in her eyes that said she meant business. "Truth or Dare Dean." She drawled out.

Dean was stubborn as hell and decided to take a dare again even though last time he regretted it instantly. A truth was quick and painful. A dare sometimes revealed more than the truth. "Dare." He said with a nervous crack in his voice.

Meg smiled evilly at the sound. Could this guy be anymore transparent? She paused for a moment to think before folding her arms with determination. "I dare you to wear Cas's letterman jacket."

Dean couldn't stop himself from letting out a sigh of relief because with the way Meg was grinning at him he was expecting far worse. He slipped it on quickly, blushing at his own thoughts. Despite the beer he'd spilled putting on his show for them, it still smelled like Cas, and yeah, okay, the guy kind of smelled really good and he might have just caught himself pulling it tighter against him before he cleared his throat and tried to act less comfortable in the too-small jacket than he felt. "Truth or dare Cas." He asked in a gruff voice.

It was extremely difficult for Cas to hold in his laughter at how Dean tried to cover for his mistake by attempting to ask the question all manly like. It was almost hysterical. "Do you really need to ask?" He said in that cocky tone of his. "Dare." He couldn't stop himself from eyeing Dean in his jacket, loving how he looked in his clothes.

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas's smug reply and gave himself a moment to think very carefully about his next dare. He was determined to get something more out of him other than, he was born on a Thursday. This guy was like a mystery wrapped in a box. But he couldn't just dare him to pick a truth again, so he decided to get creative. "I dare you to whisper a secret in someone's ear." He said smugly, knowing if Cas would choose to whisper in anyone's ear it would probably be his own.

The smug smile on Cas's face said Dean had made a mistake. He leaned closer to him, knowing that was what he wanted, and grinned, breath tickling the inside of Dean's ear and making his heart pick up. "I like to leave marks." His voice came out as almost a growl and the words rushed straight downward.

Dean took a moment to regather himself, a small, nervous laugh breaking through. His breath was caught in his lungs and his mind was filled with far more dirty fantasies about Cas now than he would have liked to admit. God that wasn't what he was expecting at all. And the fact that he had dirtier secrets than that made him ten times more mysterious and one hundred times more hot.

He shook the thoughts away because he wasn't into guys, he told himself for the thousandth time that night, though he wondered if he even believed that anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey all! First of all, thank you for reading this far. Second of all, I wanted to let everyone know that this is a collaborative work and the absolutely amazing slightly end!Cas you see as well as a good portion of what's written here is all thanks to my lovely friend who's Castiel is always a work of genius. Her tumblr is cocklescanpiercetheveilofdeath and her AO3 is ZZisapanda. Look her up and love her!**

**Also note that your author's are shameless and will write for reviews. :3**


	3. Ch 2: Jell-O Shots

**Chapter Two: Jell-O Shots**

* * *

Somehow through the night Dean ended up in Castiel's lap courtesy of Charlie and her devious mind. Cas didn't even bother hiding his grin and every now and then shifted in his very human seat, causing Dean's breath to catch as the man's ass rubbed up against more than his leg every damn time he moved.

Meg grinned as the turn fell on her and an evil idea came to her mind. Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts and of course Dean chose dare.

"I dare you to kiss Cas."

Dean sat there and stared at Cas's lips. Just sat there and stared. As if maybe he didn't quite understand the dare. He was stubborn as hell. Hated to lose. If he said no instead of just getting it over and done with people would talk and besides, he'd technically made out with a guy before. But it was different, because he hardly remembered that. Panic rose in his throat and he could feel everyone's eyes boring into him as they waited for him to do or say anything but he was frozen in indecision. His heart felt like it was about to ricochet clean out of it's cage as he leaned forward to just do this. At last second he changed directions and gave Cas a rapid peck on the cheek before pulling back.

"There." His voice was dry and cracking. "Don't see why that was worth a dare." He tried to make his voice sound gruff and uncaring because it _wasn't_ a big deal. But his eyes were still drawn to Cas's lips as if he'd been cheated.

Castiel himself felt like he'd been cheated too, but he knew Dean wasn't going to kiss him on the lips. Instead he put on a big cheesy grin. "That made me feel all warm and tingly!" He teased out sarcastically.

Dean dramatically rolled his eyes almost entirely just for show and sighed. This game was starting to turn into a competition of who could make him and Cas do what and honestly it was getting to be annoying. He was about ready to call it a night. He wasn't interested in the guy at all but everyone seemed to think he was now. But he forced a smile instead and prepared to grin and bear it because they invited him to join them so he wasn't going to make an ass of himself.

Luckily for him, Cas was more perceptive than he gave him credit for and could tell right away that Dean had reached his limits. "How about we grab a few drinks, Dean?" He asked from his lap.

He was met with a huge sigh of relief and took the out he was offered like it was a rope and he was dangling on the edge of a cliff. "God yes, I'm parched." He said rapidly. Without even thinking about it he jumped to his feet, sending Cas toppling out of his lap in a scene that made Dean's face burn. "Shit. I'm sorry. Uhm…"

Cas held his head after it hit the ground with a dull thud. He groaned and sat up with a wave of his hand. "Nah dude it's fine." He mumbled as he got to his feet and led Dean back to the kitchen where the mini-bar had been set up.

It was much stuffier out there than it had been in the small room, not to mention louder, but it meant he wasn't being scrutinized in everything he did and made to do weird shit with Cas that he didn't want to admit he liked as much as he did. He was still blushing profusely and honestly he just wanted to leave. But Sam was nowhere to be found. With a aggrandized huff he plopped himself down at the makeshift bar and grabbed a couple Jello shots, because apparently that's a thing at parties like this.

Cas ordered himself a rum and coke before angling himself towards Dean. "I'm sorry that my friends were making you do all that. They forget they're not normal." He offered a reassuring smile with the joke.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the guy before deciding that he wasn't going to let himself stay mad. A small chuckle finally broke through and he shook his head. "Yeah but you enjoyed it." He teased. It was a lot easier to talk to Cas when they weren't in room full of drunk college students. He downed a Jello shot and picked up two more. "God I needed something like this. Didn't pin you for a rum type of guy."

"Didn't pin you for a Jello shots kind of guy." He smiled. He sipped at his drink and stared at Dean for a moment. "Look, I like messing with people, but only until it stops being fun and starts bothering them."

Dean chuckled at that last bit. Of course he would like screwing with people. He'd only barely met Cas but already he felt like he'd known him for a long time. "Yeah, well, thanks for then out." And he really did sound grateful. "Your friends are… well they're interesting I'll say that much."

"That's why I'm friends with them." He said with a fond smile. "You have any friends here?" He asked as he took another sip of his drink.

Dean shrugged a little, rubbing at the back of his neck. That gesture had been repeated so much tonight that he was probably going to rub the spot raw, but it was something of a nervous tick he had. Now was probably the time to tell Cas that he was just a high school drop out. That he didn't actually know anyone here because he didn't belong here. It would save him the trouble of telling Cas that he wasn't interested in him since Cas would probably decide the same thing for himself. But for some reason he found his mouth forming around a lie. The start of many. "Nah. I go to college elsewhere. Sammy dragged me up here."

Cas nodded and tossed him a winning smile. "Nice, well at least you made a friend right? So what are you in college for?" He genuinely wanted to know more about Dean.

Dean realized now he made a mistake in telling Cas that he was a college kid. He didn't even know what kind of degrees were out there let alone what he would study if he wasn't such a failure. "I haven't decided yet." He said after a while. At least that was partially true. The only difference was, he was never going to decide. Because he was never going to go.

"I did the same thing for a year. Now I have the start of two majors and a minor." He said with a chuckle.

Dean's eyebrows shot up at that. How the hell did a guy have almost three degrees and still end up in college. "So why haven't you graduated yet?" That sounded a little rude, but he was honestly curious. "Did you just decide you wanted to do something else?"

Cas ordered another drink before he answered that. "I haven't finished one of my majors yet. And the one I have isn't going to land me a job really. But college is fun to me."

Another Jell-O shot made it's way to Dean's mouth and he started laughing incredulously. "You sound like my brother. How the hell is school fun?" For a minute, he forgot that he was supposed to be pretending to be a college kid himself. "You're really weird you know that?" The alcohol in him was making him brutally honest and he was definitely starting to feel it's effects.

"School can be fun if you do what you love." Cas could tell he was getting drunk, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Weird, but hot." Dean blurted out suddenly.

There was a fond smile on his face as Cas glanced at him funny. "Thank you. I think."

He didn't really believe Cas about school being fun, but maybe that's because this guy wasn't surrounded by people thinking he was a disappointment. He shrugged a little and eyed the man up and down with a dopey grin, taking in the sleek line of his body, perched over the counter. Wow. This guy was hot in every sense of the word. "You're welcome." He mumbled, not even sure what he was saying you're welcome for, but it seemed appropriate.

The sound of Cas's laugh emboldened Dean in his drunken state and he scootched his stool closer to him. "Hey, you uh… wanna get out of here?" He said in what was probably his worst pick up line in his long history of failures. But of course he hardly seemed to notice and plowed right on through with a roll of his eyes.

Cas's eyebrows flew upwards in shock. There was no way he was going to take advantage of this, but a part of him wanted to see what Dean would say. "And what might we do if we 'get out of here'?" He teased.

The stool scraped against the ground as he edged closer still to Castiel and gave a short sweet laugh. Dean's cheeks were flushed from one too many Jell-O shots rushing through him and his eyes were wide and sincere. "Well…" He leaned forward to brush a kiss along his jaw and whisper closer to his ear. "You did say you liked to leave marks." He swayed on the chair and had to sit up proper so he didn't fall on his ass.

A faint blush painted Cas's cheeks when he kissed him, but it was more amused than bashful. He gave him a smile as he took the drunken man's hand. "Let's do that, but after we find your brother okay?"

Delight washed across Dean's face in the form of a wide grin and he wrapped his arms around Cas from behind, leaving a playful nip at his neck. "Sounds good. You shouldn't have to wear a shirt. Ever. Should be a crime forcing you to cover this body up." He mumbled. He wasn't even trying to turn Cas on, he was just saying what he was thinking in that moment. "Why're we finding Sammy? Can't we go have some fun right now?"

Cas put his hands over Dean's and squeezed them, tight. "We can. I just have to tell him that you're coming with me. I don't want to make him worry." The lie fell effortlessly off his tongue.

That effectively placated the horny drunk man clinging to Cas. Suddenly he started laughing so hard he thought he was going to fall over and he dropped his head to the other man's shoulder. "Wait, I have to tell you something." He got out between giggles. "I'm not… pfft, I don't even go to college. God college guys are hot."

That actually caught Cas off guard. Was that the only reason he said he was in college. "You don't have to lie to get a college guy." His eyes scanned the room for a head that would be sticking out above the rest of the crowd as he said that.

Dean shrugged, a little bit of relief in him when he realized that didn't change Cas's mind about this. He swiped another Jell-O shot from a tray on the refreshment stand and let out a laugh. "I didn't lie to get just any college guy." He said as he stumbled a bit. "You aren't just anyone. Hey! There's Sammy! Sammy! C'mere!" He shouted happily.

A head bobbed along through the top of the crowd, standing taller than everyone there until it reached Cas and Dean and his eyebrows pinched together in confusion at the two.

Castiel steadied the man in his arms before speaking. "I think it's time for your brother to go home. He's tipsy and I don't want someone to take advantage of him."

Sam stood there in shock for a moment. That was definitely not where he thought this was going. "Cas right? Thanks. I'll take him home." He said, tossing Cas a thankful glance before taking Dean's arm and making sure he didn't nose-dive into the carpet.

"Goodbye Dean." Castiel said, offering him a sweet peck to the cheek.

The oldest of the three looked like he was going to go into shock. His eyes went huge and he stared at Cas as if he'd been betrayed. "Wait what? I thought… is this because the whole college thing? I was just joking, I go to college." He rambled quickly, realizing that he was most definitely not going home with his hotter than hell friend tonight and now he felt cheated. "Well will I see you again?" He asked, heart sinking.

Cas cupped Dean's cheek and shrugged. "I hope so. And no. It's not because you're not in college." He stroked the side of his face tenderly, with a fond smile.

Dean sighed and leaned into the caress, still feeling cheated. "Mmkay, promise?"

"Promise. Now go home." He ruffled the man's hair before walking away.

Sam watched everything go down with his jaw dropped. Holy shit. He knew it! He knew Dean was bi! "You ready to go?" He asked with a shit-eating grin.

Dean sighed and stared after Cas wistfully before he finally nodded. After a moment of swaying on his feet and fumbling with the doorknob he finally managed to get the thing open. "Think he likes me Sammy? He was fucking hot. I think… I think I'm gonna pass out. Can we go home now?"

Sam mentally high-fived his past self for picking up on Dean's gayness and lets out a little chuckle. "I think he likes you a lot. And yeah, we can go home."

Dean grinned like the happiest man alive and stumbled all the way to the Impala, slumping into the backseat with a giddy sigh. He started to giggle uncharacteristically again, a total open book when he was drunk. "Last time I got drunk, I made out with a dude you know. God that was nothing. I was gonna go home with Cas but you're a damn cock block." He groaned, face first in the leather of the impala, ass hanging out of the car, and Cas's letterman's jacket still on his shoulders.

Sam rolled his eyes. Yeah. He was the cock block. Not the alcohol coursing through his brother's veins like Cas said. He pushed Dean into the car so he could actually close the door and drove off with a triumphant grin. Totally knew he liked dick!

* * *

**Hi again. We'll be updating frequently, probably two or three times a week so this isn't a quickie one-shot. Again thanks for sticking with the story so far! :3 Really means a lot. And alas, don't worry. There will be smutty goodness to come.**


	4. Ch 3: Blushing Over Breakfast

**Chapter Three: Blushing over Breakfast**

* * *

Everything was spinning. Light on the fan fixture was far too bright and his mouth was so dry he may as well have downed a bulk order of pixie sticks. Dean groaned loudly as he shifted and discovered the intense boner that had risen in his sleep. He vaguely remembered dreaming something that left his mouth watering.

What the hell happened last night anyway? "Uuuugh." He grunted out. Anyone walking in may have thought it was a zombie rising miserably off the couch before simply flopping to the ground in defeat. His muscles were made of Jell-O it felt like.

Jell-O...

Jell-O shots. He vaguely remembered having far too many of those things at a party. Why was he at a party? The details were all nothing more than fuzzy memories that seemed to dart out of his reach when he scrambled for them. it was made worse by the screaming head ache and his churning stomach.

With perfect timing Sam swooped into the room with an aspirin, a glass of water, and a scowl. "Dude! At least _try_ to be less obvious!" He grumbled. "Cover that freaking thing up with a pillow or something!" He closed his eyes as his brother stared at him in confusion.

At first Dean didn't register what Sam was saying. His mind was still playing catch up. After a long moment he dizzily groped for a pillow and threw it in his lap. "Shit. Sorry. What the hell happened last night?" He asked as he took down the aspirin with a large gulp of water.

Sam waited patiently for everything to come flooding back, with just the faintest hint of an evil smirk. "I'm sure you'll remember in a bit."

Judging by Sam's face, whatever happened while Dean was hammered was going to be fuel for his brother's jokes for a long time to come. He pinched his nose and threw the vestiges of his focus into trying not to hurl when a name registered in his hazy mind. Castiel. Yeah he remembered that name. Cas… the guy at the... It was all starting to…Oh dear god. Oh hell no! Fuck eveything.

He choked on the water he was downing and some sprayed out of his mouth violently as he coughed.

Sam made a strangled sound as he fought back laughter. "Guessing you just remembered last night. Still want me to get his number?"

Dean shook his head so fast it reignited his headache, causing a pained groan as he sunk deeper into the couch and pulled the pillow up to hide his face. "No! Oh god I don't want his number. Sam why didn't you fucking stop me!"

"Stop you from what?" Sam asked as he sat down next to him. "You had a good time and nothing happened."

"I'm never going back to your school again." The reply was muffled pathetically into the pillow.

"I think you might have to go back." It took all Sam's effort to hold back a devilish smile.

"No way in hell." He gripped the pillow tighter and groaned again. If there was a big black pit in front of them he'd be the first to crawl in and hide his face forever. "Sam I told you ten minutes! I can't show my face there ever again!"

"I'm pretty sure you'll see him again too." Sammy chuckled with an evil delight as he tugged at the jacket his brother had fallen asleep in. "Look what you're wearing." He said in a sing song voice.

Dean stared at the jacket for what seemed like hours before sagging into the ground with a melodramatic moan of horror. Never had a human being shed an article of clothing as fast as he flung Castiel's jacket off of himself. Seconds later his bright red face was buried back in the pillow. "Can't you take it back?" He was practically begging.

"Nope." Sam replied with just a little too much satisfaction. "If I was a good brother I might. But this is funnier."

The glare Dean shot him was full of daggers before he stared back down at the jacket miserably. "And what if I just don't return it?" That was the only way he could see to avoid anymore humiliation.

"Then I'll tell Castiel all about how you slept in it and how you made kissy sounds in your sleep." He said snidely. "Or that you wrap it around your pillow at night and snuggle it and that's why you haven't returned it." There was a challenge in his eyes. So help him he was going to get his brother to bring the damn thing back to Cas himself.

With a huge roll of his eyes Dean threw the jacket at Sam in defeat before getting off the floor and dragging his feet like a toddler throwing a tantrum. "Bitch." He grumbled as he headed toward the bathroom. God it would be nice to have a toothbrush right about now because his mouth tasted like something died in it. But this was Sam's apartment and all his crap was at his own place.

"Jerk!" Sammy hollered back from the other room. "There's a toothbrush in the drawer if you need one. Figured you might need it." It was like he read his mind.

Dean rolled his eyes but took him up on that offer without hesitation because hangover mouth was just plain raunchy. "You're an ass." He called out before scrubbing away the taste in his mouth.

It was silent in the apartment before the sound of cheap dorm cupboards opening and shutting sounded off as Sam scoured his place for something to eat. "So when are you going to give it to him?" He asked loudly.

Dean emerged from the bathroom a while later with a minty-fresh taste in his mouth. He purposefully didn't answer the question. Secretly, he was hoping his little brother would just forget by the end of the day and he could pretend this Cas business never happened. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"Uhm, we have Ramen noodles or cereal. But you don't get a damn thing until you tell me when you're going to give Castiel his coat back." Sam turned to him and crossed his arms.

Again Dean went with the melodramatic eye-rolling. He let out a frustrated sigh from his nose and stared down at the table. Already there was a pink tint rising to his cheeks just from talking about Cas. "Next Thursday okay? Now give me some of your gross college food."

"Good." Sam said as he moved away from the cupboard. "I'll drive." He knew if he drove, Dean would _have_ to see Cas again.

There was horror in his eyes as his older brother snapped his head up to look at Sam. "What? No! I can drive!" He was just going to leave it on the doorstep and hurry off before Cas saw him but if Sam came along with him he was bound to have other plans. "Look I know what you're thinking. I'm _not_ into him!" He protested.

"Is that why you called me a cockblocker? Or why you were completely wrapped around his waist when he asked me to take you home? Or why you called him hot on our way back?" Dean was such a bad liar sometimes it wasn't even funny.

His face grew more and more red with each memory and eventually he yanked the milk out of Sam's fridge and sat down moodily to hide behind a box of cereal. "I was drunk. It doesn't count. You can't hold me accountable for things I say when I'm wasted!"

"Sure I can't." Sam replied with a sarcastic smile and grabbed a few ramen packages. He filled up a pot of water and chuckled to himself as he waited for it to boil while Dean sat there wishing he could melt into the floorboards, never to be seen again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this one was short! 0.o But the next chapter will be totally worth it. :3 Please let me know if you have any suggestions or if you just really like the story reviews are a wonderful motivator and I'm guaranteed to write faster if people are telling me it's good. X3 Please please please leave feedback of any kind!**


	5. Ch 4: Strange Encounters

**Chapter Four: Strange Encounters of the Castiel Kind**

* * *

Over the week Dean had tried every creative excuse and plead and bribe he could think of to get him out of this but Sam wouldn't budge. He'd even called him up the morning-of with a raspy voice putting on his best act for Sam and lamenting to him that he was sick. Ten minutes later his brother was at the door and pulling him out of bed. Next thing he knew he was sitting outside the door to Cas's apartment with bright pink cheeks and the dude's jacket braced in his arms like it could somehow save him from what he was about to be forced into.

"I still don't understand why I have to do this." He huffed out, masking his embarrassment with annoyance.

Sam saw right through it and simply chuckled, giving his brother a moment before starting to nudge him out of the car. "Just get it over with already."

Dean refused to move for a long moment while he stared at Sam as if he was the Devil reincarnated. "This is all just for your entertainment. Don't try to act all innocent do-gooder giving back your friend's coat. I know what you're up to."

The response was a full body laugh before his brother shook his head, his long hair flipping into his face a bit as he chuckled some more. "I would be lying if I denied that." Sam leaned across Dean and opened his door before pushing him out a bit forcefully. "Now get it over with so you can stop bitching about it." He said with an evil grin.

Dean rolled his eyes and scrambled out of the car with another indignant huff. Cas's house was in a nice area of the town. It looked like the kind of place college student's could only afford if they were better off. Okay. So apparently this Cas guy had it made. Why was he even noticing something like that? It's not like it mattered. This was going to be the last time he saw him. He knocked on the door and summoned up some sarcasm to make this a little easier but his hands still shook. "Pizza delivery." He called out.

Castiel had just left the bathroom when he heard a knock. A billow of steam rushed out the curtain after him as he made his way to the front in confusion. Pizza? What? With a shrug he gripped the side of his towel, the only thing separating the rest of him, from the rest of the world as he opened the door. "I don't remember ordering a… Dean?" The confusion on his face melted into a slow, smug smile and he opened the door a little wider. His sculpted body flexed as he leaned against the frame of the entrance. "Well this is a pleasant surprise."

Dean had come expecting a variety of different scenarios that today could entail and along with those expectations he had come prepared with exactly how he was going to handle them to get this over with as quick as possible. But for all his careful planning he could not have expected this. No. This was… bloody hell it was a sight. He could already feel himself getting hot and flustered just standing here. Blood rose to his face as he caught himself staring again and he suddenly thrust his jacket forward. In the back of his mind he registered that he was saying something but all his words just kind of blended together as he pried his eyes away from the man in front of him. "Ibroughtyourjacketbackbye!"

With that, he was about to turn around and bolt out of there before things could get anymore awkward, but of course Cas wasn't going to let that happen now was he? He smiled brightly and tossed the jacket behind him, landing it neatly on the couch with a practiced throw. "Thanks, Dean. I thought I was never going to get it back." He teased. He leaned back against the doorframe, shamelessly putting himself back on display for Dean, looking him up and down, but paying attention to his eyes that never stopped making their way down Cas's body. This man was well past curious, but Castiel was patient.

"So. Did you have a good time at the party?" He asked casually, as if he wasn't nearly naked in front of the man he liked.

Dean wasn't able to say anything at first. He stood, frozen under Cas's gaze, blush slowly spreading like a forest fire as he remembered some of the things he said to him at that party. The way he practically begged to get in this man's pants when he hardly even knew him. Not to mention the fact that he was a _man._ He rubbed at his neck and couldn't meet Cas's eyes. Instead they darted to the ground and he swallowed the extra saliva that had pooled in his mouth. "Yeah. Uh. Fun… Loads."

"Well that's good." Cas continued with a winning smile. "My friends didn't bother you too much did they? They really liked you." A sudden evil glint reaches his eyes and his grin spreads. "Especially Joe."

Dean's head snapped up at that and he looked at Cas with wide eyes. He brushed away the words and let out a nervous, unamused laugh. "Look, about the party… Uhm… I started acting really weird at the end there and, uhm… Any chance we can forget that ever happened?"

"That what ever happened?" Chuckling, Cas adjusted his towel. It fell lower on his waist, revealing more of his prominent hip bones all the way down to a deep V that was stopped just short enough by the towel to avoid being publicly indecent but still enough to fuel Dean's fantasies for weeks, whose eyes were inexplicably drawn to the sharp lines. They promised so much more if only the white cloth would just slip a little lower. Jesus those hips. They'd be so easy to latch his fingers onto and…

Dean went stiff, straightening suddenly, back rigid. His head snapped up and his eyes locked on Cas's instead of… that… Dear god that. "Uhm. Nothing. Exactly. Uh, look, I'm just gonna, y'know. Yeah. So. Probably won't be seeing you later and all but… yeah… bye." In his rush to get out of there and stop thinking about what they could be doing if he stayed, he backed straight into the Impala. Dean winced, feeling completely ridiculous and utterly stupid.

Castiel watched this whole thing fondly from the doorway, never taking his eyes off Dean once, and not turning to go back inside until the blushing man at his steps was almost completely out of sight. Him. This was the man he wanted. There were no doubts about it.

Back in the car with Dean, his brother smirked evilly as he waited for the grumpy teenager of a man to say something. When he just continued to sit there, red-faced and arms crossed, Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"So that looked interesting." He probed. From where he had parked he had a great view of everything and Dean looked flustered as hell.

The man was silent for a long time as he sat in the car grumpily before he finally opened his mouth to say something. "You say a word about this Sammy, _to anyone_, and I'll skin you alive."

Sam let out a deep-bellied laugh at that and rolled his eyes. He sat back in the Impala and pretended to zip his lips. "Not a word." He teased before pulling away.

Dean was a huffy teenager the whole way back, full of I-can't-believe-you-made-me-do-that's and you're-such-an-ass's before he finally shut up when Sam backed into his driveway.

"Car's mine again. I'm taking it back." He grumbled in a last ditch attempt to cling to remaining shreds of his dignity.

* * *

**If you're this far into our story you deserve all the hugs in the world! Sorry this chapter took a while longer to upload than the others but the weekends are usually going to be the slowest for me. :3 Thanks for reading. Please drop us a comment if you're enjoying it so far. It will make for two very happy writers!**


	6. Ch 5: Cas on a Mission

**Chapter Five: Cas on a Mission**

* * *

Okay. So Cas wasn't entirely proud of what he'd done, but he really needed to see Dean again. Charlie had a lot of talents and one of them was finding people. After begging as much as his 22 year-old ego would allow and coming to an agreement that he would take her to the new Hobbit movie when it came out, she agreed to scrounge up some info on the boy he'd been pining after for what already felt like an eternity. A week later, Charlie had been able to come up with a work address based on the limited information she'd been given. It kind of made him feel a little creepy stalkerish that he now knew where Dean worked but even more so he felt a little overwhelmed. Fuck. He hadn't expected it to be the fanciest place in town.

Armed with that knowledge, the gears in his head began turning over a plan. One that in hindsight would be added to his list of very bad ideas that somehow turned out okay in the end. He'd asked Meg to come with him on a date, which was met with no small amount of surprise because everyone knew what side of the field Cas played. Her confusion was soon remedied when the lovesick college student explained that it wasn't _really_ a date so much as it was a free dinner at a ritzy bistro if she'd help him out with small problem he was having. One, he needed a good excuse to randomly show up to Dean's restaurant and two, he kind of wanted to see if he could make the poor man jealous. So three days later, as promised they arrived at said restaurant, where the valet attended to his car as he stared at the exterior, taking in each detail because this was a part of Dean's life and that made it important to Cas.

Meg rolled her eyes impatiently at him and crossed her arms as the man surveyed their surroundings. "I still have no idea how you talked me into this." She said boredly.

Cas adjusted his vest and clasped Meg's hand tightly. "It's now or never." His hands shook as he opened the door but everything else exuded confidence.

* * *

**Short chapter! But alas there are two more to come tonight. X3 Enjoy!**


	7. Ch 6: Little Green Monster

**Chapter Six: Little Green Monster**

* * *

Dean adjusted his vest with a forced smile as he cleared away the last of the dishes from the fancy linen-clad table. Trying to stay small and avoid drawing any unnecessary attention to himself, he sanitized and then set out the crisp silver cutlery for the next guests. He only had a few more hours to make it through, and then he could come home and leave this place behind for a little while before he had to go back, rinse, and repeat. He wouldn't hate the job so much if it weren't for his boss. He cringed as Alistair's voice broke through his thoughts the moment he set foot back into the kitchen.

"We've got a whole damn line of people waiting to be seated! I thought I told you to take care of it!" The man's cruel voice snarled.

It took every ounce of effort in Dean not to just roll his eyes and tell him to fuck off. Instead he ducked his head and hurried to grab a couple of menus as he mentally corrected Alistair. He told him to clear the table so Garth could seat more guests.

He scrambled to the front where one couple was waiting to be seated, not a whole line as his boss had exaggerated. The couple in question made Dean go wide-eyed and red-faced and he wasn't sure whether the flush was from the irrational worm of anger at seeing Meg hanging on Cas's arm or if it was from the fact that Castiel was going to see him for the loser he really was. Just a damn waiter with nothing going for him. Not that it should even matter. It was just nice to pretend sometimes that he wasn't going nowhere in life.

He thumbed the soft, fake leather that covered the outside of the menu as he dragged his feet towards the front and cleared his throat, eyes still wide with surprise. He forgot for a moment that, here, everyone was sir and madam and instead said stupidly, "Hey… Uhm. Table for two?" He quickly attempted to amend his mistake by adding "Sir?" Against his will power he found himself staring at Meg incredulously. They were dating?

"Hey Dean." Cas said with an enormous, cocky grin as he took the place in with searching eyes. "I didn't know you worked here." He lied as he tried not to think about how deliciously the word 'sir' fell from Dean's lips, making his blood stir in his veins and a warmth grow in his stomach.

The waiter let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling so far out of his element it made him dizzy. Cas wasn't supposed to be here. Not where he worked. People he knew couldn't afford places like this and it was one of the things that separated his work life from everything else. He compartmentalized and it helped him cope with having a job that left him feeling empty and unsatisfied at the end of each day. "Yeah. Well, uhm… surprise." He mumbled in a panic, cheeks flushing. Shit, if Alistair saw him standing there gawking like this he might not even have a job. He quickly composed himself and becomes a dutiful waiter again. "Right this way sir. Can I get you something to drink?"

Cas licked his lips when Dean called him sir again. "I'll have the house red. What would you like my dear?" He asked Meg sweetly.

"Something strong." She stated as Cas pulled out her chair and she took it.

Dean found himself actually gritting his teeth when Castiel called Meg his dear. Was he just screwing with him at the party then? Were Cas and Meg together this whole time? The idea left him feeling oddly deflated even though definitely he didn't like Cas at all. Not even in the slightest. He cleared his throat and plastered on a smile with a slight nod of his head. "Right away." He said. "Here are your menus for the evening. Please let me know if there's anything else I can do for either of you."

"I have something in mind for you." Cas began as his eyes gleamed mischievously. "But it's probably inappropriate to say or do at work." He said with a wink as Meg rolled her eyes.

Dean had to hide his embarrassed grin at that, his freckled face turning a shade of pink that Cas would only describe as beautiful. Incredible. Adorable.

It took a moment for Dean to regain his composure. He shouldn't be getting damn butterflies in his stomach at the way Cas was looking at him. He also shouldn't get a thrill of excitement that he'd talk to him like that in front of his date. He scampered away quickly with a nod and hurried back with the restaurants specialty red wine for Cas and a good hard scotch for Meg. "Here you are." He said nervously as he poured the liquid into their glasses. "Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" The word fell effortlessly from his lips where he normally had to force it out. His stomach turned as he realized that.

Cas was about to say something witty in response when Meg cut him off. "We'll have the chef's choice." She said.

The last thing on Castiel's mind however, was food. "How much does it cost to get you on a silver platter?"

Dean didn't know what came over him, but his mouth ran off before he could catch it and a blush crept through his face. "More than you can afford sir." Despite his reddened face he smirked a little, proud of his quip, before topping Cas's glass off and taking down the order. "Is there anything else for the evening?"

Castiel's eyes widened in amusement. Yes. There wasn't a bridge he wouldn't cross to be with this wonderfully lovable, cheeky, dork. "You would be surprised what I can afford." He challenged. "We'll have the strawberry cheesecake for dessert."

Dean was already surprised by the fact that he was in college, but eating at a place like this. He kept that thought to himself and nodded silently. "Okay then. I'll be back with your entrees shortly."

When Dean left, Meg simply stared at Cas like he was an idiot. Mostly because was one.

"What?" He finally asked with a chuckle, tossing a glance Dean's way and smiling as he caught sight of the man's perky ass. Not for the first time, he licked his lips.

"You're a horrible actor." She said, shaking her head. "Thought you said we were supposed to be acting like a couple."

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. He let himself get distracted by the scenery… In a quick attempt to salvage his plan he laid out his hand out so Meg could intertwine their fingers.

It was several minutes before Dean returned with their plates and what he saw made his blood boil, even though in no way did he have feelings for the man before him. He stood rigidly next to Cas's side now with a thin-lipped smile, trying not to stare between them like a kicked puppy. _Calm down_, he told himself. _It's not like you own him. Not like you even like him since he's a guy and… dammit. How many times do I have to go through this!_

But the guy was just flirting with him like there was no tomorrow right in front of his date and what the hell was even with that?

"Chef's special, sir." He ground out as he clinked the dish onto the table, earning a disapproving glare from Alistair who happened to be passing by. "Your cheesecake will be done momentarily. More wine?" He hated working in a restaurant. It meant smiling sweetly at people when he really just wanted to avoid them.

"I'd love some more." Cas said with a smile. He squeezed Meg's hand and waited for her to speak.

Cas's 'date' couldn't believe how bad Dean was at hiding who he had the hots for. Damn this guy was crushing hard! He was hardly even speaking to her. "I'd like some more scotch please." She voiced suddenly, just to see how Dean would react to her.

He turned his gaze to the woman Cas was apparently dating and realized after a moment that he was glaring. He went stiff and felt a brief moment of panic. Shit. What was he thinking? He was glaring at a customer. He tried to make up for it with a huge smile and overly cheerful service. That was the kind of stunt that could get him fired and he needed this job.

"Right away miss." He said rapidly before hurrying off to get some more wine and scotch for them. On the way there he collided directly with his boss, who told him in no uncertain terms that he was going to be working overtime this weekend even though he asked for it off because it was Sam's birthday. He couldn't say no for fear he'll lose his job. So instead he just ducked into the kitchen, ignoring Garth with a scowl on his face when he asked what happened. He came back to the table, mood gradually worsening because Meg was still gripping his hand and who knows what the hell they were doing under the table and okay goddamit! He fucking had the hots for Cas! He admitted to himself furiously. It didn't even matter since the guy was just a giant player and probably a spoiled rich kid. "Your wine." He said sharply. "And scotch."

Oblivious, Cas looked him up and down, his teeth playing at his lips. "You clean up well." Cas commented shamelessly as he rubbed his thumb up and down Meg's hand without a thought. "I think we're good. Thank you."

Dean shot him a dirty look when he said that to him in front of his girlfriend but quickly wiped the scowl away. He had to stop doing that, Cas was a customer. A customer he had sitting in his lap, practically grinding his ass against his junk at that party. A customer he'd seen in nothing but a towel. A customer he felt far too comfortable calling sir.

"Thank you." He said curtly, trying to ignore those thoughts. There was no trace of the playful banter from before. "You two have a wonderful dinner." He fought hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Throughout the rest of dinner, Cas stole furtive glances at Dean. That uniform looked so incredible on him. The jacket hugged his chest and his hair was parted just right. God he hoped this plan worked because he needed this man.

Meg, for the most part, was quiet, observing this critically and deciding not to call Cas out on how royally screwed he was going to be after this. The quickest way to a guy's heart was definitely not showing up with another date and flirting with them right in front of her. Cas would have to figure out his mistake soon enough, she reasoned.

After they finished, and Dean was passing nearby, Cas flagged him down. "Can we have the check please?"

Dean nodded politely, trying so damn hard to put a wall between them because he couldn't like Cas. He was a dude! That wasn't even the real problem though and Dean knew it. No, It was how blatantly sexual he was around someone who wasn't his girlfriend. It surprised him that she didn't tear both of them to pieces. He knew if he had Cas… he would have. He wouldn't want another person near him. Guy or girl. He was… Dammit. He had to stop this.

"Enjoy your evening sir." He asked dryly, having a good idea what he'd be doing tonight... Or rather, who. With quick, calculated movements, he handed Cas the check.

"I did." He stated smugly before turning to Meg. "Did you sweetheart?"

She nodded, taking in the furious man at their side that was Dean. God how was Cas even this oblivious? "This has to be the best place I've eaten ever." She answered truthfully. It was far more upscale than her college budget allowed her to grow used to and Cas was nicer than most of the genuine dates she'd been on. She chuckled at the thought.

"Same here. I definitely wouldn't mind coming here more often." Castiel said as he opened his wallet and paid the bill with a generous tip.

As soon as they left, Dean began clearing away their plates before stopping to indulge his curiosity and see how much of a tip they left him. His hands shook and he stared at the bill with huge eyes. Fifty dollars! Who the hell can afford a fifty fucking dollar tip! How in god's name… What was he even going to do with that unexpected bonus? He took care of it quickly and begins clearing away the plates before glancing out the doors where Cas had just left, as if trying to figure him out. Who the hell was this guy?

* * *

**:( My review box is gathering sad little cobwebs and even the spiders inside it are crying. Sorry this took so long getting out to you all but I am most likely going to post three chapters tonight. X3**


	8. Ch 7: Balthazar

**Chapter Seven: Balthazar**

* * *

Two days after his not-date, Cas received a voicemail from Balthazar explaining that he was back in town with the details on where to find him if he wished.

Three days after his not-date, Cas started panicking.

Four days after the fateful event, Cas was hyper-aware of just how badly he'd screwed up, having had way too much time on his hands to dwell on it over the four day weekend.

And on the fifth day the man finally broke, dialing Balthazar's number in a panic to confirm that he was still in town.

He was.

What was he even thinking? That was no way to win Dean's heart! Going to his restaurant on a straight date, and then flirting with him? Dammit! He took a deep breath and steadied his hand before knocking on Balthazar's door.

Cas's ex-agent knew who it was before he even saw him. Maybe it was the way he knocked, or the certain, but frustrated steps leading up to the door. Who knew. A smirk toyed at his lips. "Ah Cassie. Long time no see. Do come in."

When Cas entered, Balthazar's feet were slung up onto the polished wood desk and he was watching a daytime television show that was really quite boring. There was a _pop_ as he caught a grape in his mouth.

His friend sat down in one of the empty chairs and fiddled his fingers. Finally he broke the silence, "Hey Balthz. Can you help me with something?" He didn't bother beating around the bush that he came there for a favor.

Balthazar smiled before dropping another grape into his mouth with a cocky smile poised lazily across his features. He sat up after a moment, becoming immediately more down-to-business. "Family giving you trouble again?" There was a soft _tisk_ sound as he shook his head. "I thought that was over when you left." He'd personally ensured that it would be _very_ difficult to find Cas again unless he wanted to be rediscovered.

Cas shook his head. "No. It's not family." There was a long pause. "It's about a guy...I screwed up a little. Or a lot. And I need your help to fix it so I can get him to admit that he likes me." He rushed the words out and his cheeks burned but he kept eye contact.

This time Balthazar truly seemed surprised. His eyebrows both piqued in shock and a slow grin spread across his face. "_You're_ having trouble with a boy toy? Oh please, Cas. Tell me how you messed this up. I have to hear it." He looked a bit like a kid asking for a bedtime story.

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed before launching into the woeful tale. "I was trying to make him jealous. So I went on a fake date at his work. But I ended up flirting with him more than focusing on my fake girlfriend and now I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a player." It was silent for a moment. "And maybe straight." He finally added with a cringe.

Balthazar let out a deep, rumbling laugh and wiped at his eyes mostly just for effect. He took a moment to chuckle again before leaning his elbows onto the desk. "Cas you have a long history of botched plans but this one is by far the funniest." After another couple seconds of mocking laughter he slowly grew a little more serious, but still grinned smugly, eyes crinkling at the sides from smiling so much.

"So what do you need me for? I hope you aren't planning on crashing his workplace again with a gay date."

When Cas shifted in his seat and looked away for a split second, Balthazar's mouth hung open. "You are." He confirmed to himself. He leaned back in his chair for a bit as if pondering this. He was already dead certain that this was a bad idea. But much like Meg, he was going to let his friend figure that one out on his own. And this could actually be rather fun. "Could take quite a bit of convincing." He began.

"I know." Cas assured him.

"And if you really don't want him to think you're a player you're going to have to focus all of your attention on me. Not that it'll be hard. I'm really quite dashing when I clean up." He added smugly.

Cas let out a sarcastic laugh. "Incredibly hard." He drawled. He wiped at his cheek in thought after a moment and looked at Balthazar. "I understand if you're not up for it. I don't think just holding hands is going to cut it this time."

This was met with a chuckle and a shake of the head. "Trust me Cas. I've kissed my fair share of guys with these lips. Besides. You weren't the only one who started out as an actor. Now pick me up at seven tomorrow and don't be late." He smirked at him devilishly.

Cas's eyes widened and he bolted out of his seat, wrapping his friend into a quick hug. "Thank you!" He exclaimed. "I'll try to make it bearable for you." He rushed to the door and paused to give a quick wave. "See you at seven."

Balthazar smirked and shooed him away affectionately. "You'd better get me a steak or something to make it worth my while." He called after his friend.

* * *

**So for those of you wondering, yes, Castiel and Balthazar do have a unique relationship in this story that will be addressed more later. But if you really need answers right now feel free to send me a message. :3 Otherwise, read on and trust that Destiel is just over the horizon.**


	9. CH 8: A Simple Courtship Will Do Nicely

**Chapter Eight: A Simple Courtship Will Do Nicely**

* * *

Seven couldn't come fast enough. The evening just dragged out in front of him constantly. He started getting ready at one, which was far more proactive than necessary but he wanted Dean to take one look at him tonight and lose it. And he hadn't been on a date in a long time, real or not, since this town was surprisingly lacking in attractive guys his age that weren't complete assholes. It ended up taking him five hours to find something he deemed suitable for the night. He examined his reflection with narrowed eyes as he brushed his mane into what Meg blatantly referred to as his sex-hair. He had a deep purple overcoat slipped on top a light blue button down with pants that were somewhere between rich blue and a violet.

His pensive staring into the mirror turned into a glare as he debated whether the purposefully tousled hair was _too_ much. The whole internal battle occupied 40 minutes of his life before he decided if he didn't leave now he'd be late getting to Balthazar's.

When he arrived, Cas knocked twice and fixed himself, adjusting the shirt and tugging at the collar.

The door opened with a flourish and Balthazar let out a mocking whistle. "Looking sharp Casanova. I know a certain waiter that won't be able to keep his hands off of you." There was a devilish smirk on his face as he stepped out in his polished black shoes that gleamed in the light. "Too bad you're mine tonight huh?" He was clad in a warm purple dress shirt with the first two buttons artfully undone and simple black slacks that sat just below the hipbones. May as well be a convincing, not to mention hot, date. More for Dean to be jealous of. "Shall we then?"

"Thanks again." Cas breathed before walking Balthazar to his car. The ride was mostly silent, punctuated by a few jokes from Balthazar as he tried to get his friend to loosen up but when they got there, Cas was just as rigid and out of his element as ever, like he didn't know what would be 'too far' and what they would honestly have to do for the case.

When they stepped out of the car and into the parking lot finally, Cas cleared his throat. "Should I hold your hand or wrap my arm around your waist or something?" The nerves were cringingly obvious in his voice.

Luckily for him, Balthazar was in full date-mode at that point. A fact that could be attributed to his acting career before he decided that being an agent was his _true_ calling. The result was a remarkably convincing fake boyfriend. "You do whatever you want honey." There was just an edge of sarcasm in his accented voice. "Just don't get too carried away. It is our first date after all."

Cas rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smirk at that, all his reservations about tonight gone. His hand snaked around Balthazar's side and he pulled them in the door, resting his head on Balthazar's shoulder. If this didn't work, he would be at a complete loss.

Of course, his british friend was planning on making this work to utter perfection. If Cas was desperate enough to come to him for help, this guy he was pining after must have been something else. After several moments, a tall, not to mention lanky, bone-thin man strolled up with a cheesy smile that was almost too happy to be real. His nametag read 'Garth' and he was the only person even close to Cas's age he saw in here. No way.

This guy had Cas's panties in a twist?

He was just about to ask him about this when his friends eyes lit up and Balthazar followed his gaze to the blond waiter who filled out his vested uniform so well any reasonably sane man would be drooling. To Balthazar's delight and amusement, his own mouth dropped before he turned to Cas with a wicked laugh. "Well, you certainly know how to pick 'em don't you?"

Cas didn't take his eyes off Dean for a long moment. "Damn right I know how to pick them." He countered smugly.

"So who's the bottom in our fake relationship?" Balthazar asked with a smirk. To which Cas pulled his head off the man's shoulder to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You are. There's no way I could pull that off." He laughed out.

In response, Balthazar simply chuckled and glanced Dean's way innocently, despite the scowl the waiter was trying oh so hard to sweep under a phony smile. He almost felt bad for him. But almost was a strong word.

For all his part Dean was completely dumbfounded. A week ago, Cas showed up with Meg on his arm, but he seemed to make it his sole purpose to flirt with him instead. Now, here he was with this blonde perfection he stole right off the cover of a men's fitness magazine and his eyes have been on him the entire evening. Without so much as a second glance at Dean. A surge of jealousy washed through him. This was it for him. He couldn't even remotely pretend that he wasn't at least a little gay. Not when he couldn't stop ogling Cas. And he wasn't going to let him screw with him without playing just as dirty. He waved them both to their seats and cleared his throats, a determined set to his shoulders.

"Sir, your table, right this way." He had to remind himself at last second to keep up the ruse of good behavior so he didn't find himself piled on with more overtime. Or dish duty. "Shall I get you started with something to drink?" He added quickly.

Castiel pulled out his date's chair just like he did with Meg, but this time, he leaned down a bit and brushed a kiss along Balthazar's cheek. "I'll have red wine. Same as last time." He sat down and intertwined their hands together, fighting the urge to watch Dean's reaction to this.

Faking a blush, Balthazar put his best acting to work and smiled at Cas with a small nod before glancing at their envious waiter. "The same for me, thank you." With that, he pulled his hand away from Cas's to scan the menu. "This steak sounds almost more ravishing than you, Cas." It was no mistake saying that right in front of Dean.

The words drew out a cocky smile from Cas who was already having far too much fun with this. "You keep up those compliments and it won't be the only meat you'll be ravishing tonight." He winked at his 'date' and fought to hold in an enormous laugh.

Both of Balthazar's eyebrows shot up at that bold statement. When they first got out of the car, Cas was skeptical of when they should hold hands even, now he was making sexual jokes that sounded like goddamn promises. He grinned and set his menu down.

"Oh really?" He snuck a glance at Dean, who seemed to have lost his sea legs for the moment, because he was still standing there gawking at the two of them.

With Meg, yeah, he was jealous, but with Balthazar, all cocky eyebrows and toothy smiles, Dean wanted to tear him apart. At the mention of what they would be doing later tonight, his face burned red. He couldn't help wishing that he was in Balthazar's place. Lucky damn bastard. For a brief second there was a scowl on Dean's face but he pushed it away quickly and scrambled off for wine before he did or said anything stupid. This was weird. It had him thrown through a loop with Cas not flirting with him throughout the whole date.

"I think this plan is working far better than my flop with Meg." Cas announced with a chuckle as soon as Dean was out of earshot.

Balthazar let out a low laugh and leaned in closer. "That's because I'm a far better actor than Meg. And because you're not paying attention to darling Dean-o for once and it's driving him batty."

"So I've noticed." Cas said dryly, chuckling to himself.

"How did you meet Mystery Man over there anyway?"

A smile washed over Cas's face at the memory and he glanced toward where Dean would approach them from when he came back. "He was at a college party with his brother. As soon as he walked in I knew he was mine."

Balthazar smirked fondly at that and leaned back against his chair. Both his eyebrows slowly rose as he posed a question. "And what would you have done if he wasn't yours? Can't all have what we want can we?" Though he had to admit, Dean was like the perfect other half for Cas, with his 'yes sirs' and 'no sirs' and 'can I get you anything else sirs'. He knew a thing or two that most didn't know about his friend and it was no wonder he had his eyes on Dean like he was the main event at a parade.

Castiel opened his mouth to answer that but before he could, the subject of their conversation returned with a bottle of perfectly aged wine, pouring it carefully for them.

"Our finest Merlot, sir. I trust you'll be quite satisfied. May I suggest the chef's special again tonight?"

Cas wanted to tell him he certainly was satisfied, but that would defeat the purpose of coming here with Balthazar and it would just be a repeat of the previous 'date'. Instead he simply nodded. "I think I'll have shrimp Alfredo tonight, and my date will have the steak he mentioned earlier." He gave Balthazar a knowing smile, reminding him of his earlier joke.

Right about now, Cas was supposed to make some sort of joke that had Dean blushing like a sinner, and for once, he was all on board for that. But that wasn't what happened. Instead it was Balthazar's cheeks that went a bit red and him grinning at Castiel. Dean's nostrils flared in frustration even though he knew this was a hopeless situation.

"Yes. The steak please. Medium rare. Please for god's sake don't make it bloody."

The response from Dean was a curt nod before he glanced back toward Cas. "Yes. Right away sir." With that, he scrambled back toward the kitchen.

"I knew I had him the moment he laid eyes on me." Cas said cockily, resuming their previous conversation. "He was trying so hard not to check me out I was worried he might pull a muscle."

Balthazar smirked and said what he was sure they were both thinking. "He's delightfully submissive isn't he? I can see why you've got your eyes on him."

"Because he's hot as hell, and he's the bottomiest bottom I've ever seen, which makes him even hotter." He chuckled at his own statement and smiled to himself. It was more than that though. Dean was rough around the edges, stubborn, and said exactly what he was thinking regardless of the consequences and Cas like that about him. It was intriguing, and sometimes adorable because it led to stuttering and blushing. Dean was different than just any guy he could have spotted at that party. And Cas liked that. "I think he's jealous of you." Cas stated absent-mindedly.

"I'm sorry, was that not the point?" Balthazar said sarcastically. "I don't think you'll need much help from me after tonight, but next time… I think simply courting the guy would do nicely. You always did have an air for the dramatic."

Cas shook his head with a chuckle. "This is entirely more fun. You can't tell me you're not enjoying this. Not even the slightest." He nudged his friend playfully and realized that if Dean were watching them, it would look like they were hardcore flirting.

Balthazar chuckled darkly as he sipped at his wine, trying not to spill it everywhere as Castiel bumped him with his arm. "Oh believe me. I am wholly entertained."

"So uh…" There was a long pause as Cas decided whether or not to say this but decided to get on with it. "When do we… kiss?" His eyes went wide and he quickly looked into Balthazar's eyes. "I'm only asking because I know it will bug Dean most." He rushed out.

That cocky smile resurfaced on Balthazar's face as his eyebrows formed thin, amused arches. "Well Cas, you're the alleged top in this relationship, so you tell me." He gave his friend a wink, partly because he noticed Dean glancing their way from across the room, and the other part simply because he could.

Following Balthazar's gaze, Cas realized it was now or never, while Dean's attention was still turned on them. "Here goes nothing. Brace yourself."

* * *

**EEP! For those of you who were stuck in limbo wondering if I was going to resurface back into the world of the living the answer is yes. Writers block followed by depression and business and overtime all hit me at once and this got put on the backburner while I recovered. Expect rapid updates again! I'm back! Also, there is some Castiel/Balthazar in this but it won't take over the Destiel plot. Cross my heart and hope to die. You will still get all the Destiel you came for and more. X3**


	10. Ch 9: Three's Company

**Chapter Nine: Three's Company**

* * *

**Sorry about the wait again, but it was far shorter this time! Uwu. I'm going to post two chapters tomorrow if all goes well. Also, for those who came here because of the Balthazar/Cas tag, enjoy! If you are a strict Destiel shipper, I warn you that the next three chapters are going to have an abundance of Calthazar but I also warn you that it's very important to the Destiel arc and it sets the scene for several important plot points. So I highly recommend not skipping this chapter. (Plus it has Dean being an evil little shit so who could resist that?)**

**Thanks for your continued interest and support and I promise to you that Destiel is coming VERY soon!**

* * *

Castiel should have known by this point that Balthazar never did anything halfway. But when the once-actor closed the distance between their lips, preparing for something brief and chaste, he was stunned by his friend's hands locking into his hair and pulling him into a deep, bruising kiss. Their lips locked for nearly a minute and all Dean could do was stand frozen in a mixture of fury and shock. And of course that was the moment Balthazar chose to pull back and look right at Dean, like the cocky bastard he was, and raise his eyebrows. The waiter was unable to hide his scowl anymore. Unable to look past the fact that Cas wall all over him at the party and now he wouldn't give him the time of day. Two could play this damn game. Dean would show Cas exactly what he missed out on.

Cas… who was still breathless with surprise by how that had panned out. He smirked to himself, not even bothering to hide the grin. There was no point in lying about it. Balthazar was one fine ass kisser. "That was unexpected." He finally said in a hoarse voice.

Balthazar smirked and tossed one more challenging look to Dean knowing he'd take the bate and thigns were sure to get interesting from there. He wasn't completely certain this would turn out well for Cas, but he was definitely along for the ride. "I never do anything halfway Cas. But your loverboy over there, think we've tormented him enough?"

` With a sly glint in his eyes Cas glanced at the object of his affections and his eyes went wide. He pictured Dean right now with hellfire blazing around him if there was anything that could physically show how pissed he was. For the first time he had the inkling of a feeling that this was perhaps not the best of ideas. Granted he wasn't ready to admit that past his hubris. "I'd be careful tonight." He laughed out, turning back to Balthazar. "He may try to kill you."

That fact Balthazar was already incredibly aware of and perfectly okay with. The chair creaked a little as he leaned back, seeming content with himself. He eyed Cas up and down, licking his lips. It was a shame he had his eyes on someone else for what appeared to be an indefinite amount of time. A steady relationship had no appeal to him, but one night of shameless lechery before that was off the table? Well, he certainly wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't try. "Oh believe me. I know. So how do you plan on telling him you're oh-so-very dateable and I'm just an unnattached drifter you picked up for a good time?"

The question caught Cas off guard and he bit at his lips. Shit. "I haven't thought that far. I could always tell him you're leaving the country soon. You don't exactly have an American accent." He listed off the first idea as he tried to ponder over a few others instead of looking at Dean… or Balthazar's lips.

Balthazar didn't miss the direction his friend's gaze was pulled in. The cocky smirk resurfaced on his face. "So I'm going to England so you and sexy waiter man can get hot and heavy?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but before Cas could answer Dean returned, looking like just standing there was too much effort. After a moment he let his eyes move up and down Cas's body, not trying to conceal the action in the slightest. He knew how to get what he wanted. And he wanted Cas to realize exactly what he _could_ have had. "Here you are sir. Can I interest you in something sweet?" He let his thumb stroke over the menu a couple times as he stared into the man's eyes with his own, wide, seemingly innocent ones.

Cas's eyes locked on the movement of Dean's hand and he he cleared his throat, trying not to bite his lips and think to hard on that. Or the way he said 'sir' like he knew. Acting usually came naturally to him but he had to work for his next words. "I already have something sweet at the table but I suppose I could do with a piece of the chocolate cake. What do you want sugar?" He asked, glancing to Balthazar.

Dean frowned slightly before pulling his lips back into that same, murderously sweet smile. Two weeks ago he knew for a fact that would have driven Cas mad. Probably would have pinned him down right there and god would that have been hot. But now he had this Balthazar ass that kept sending smug looks his way like he just knew. It was pissing him off.

"I'll have the same." The man in question said with a slow drawl, looking right at Dean. "I do enjoy something rich and creamy."

Dean just about snarled at him as Cas tried not to choke on his wine.

With a quick jerk of his head he glanced back to Cas, eyebrows both arched firmly. "Is there anything else you'd like from me sir?" He asked, knowing fullwell what he was doing. No. He didn't expect a damn thing to come from it. But he could at least make the ass squirm in his trousers. Served the player right.

It was becoming so damn hard not to flirt back. That last sentence almost broke his resolve but he bit down all the things he did indeed want and said instead, "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

There was a quick flicker, Dean noted, in Cas's eyes that confirmed his suspicion. Now he knew exactly how to play this. A slow smirk spread across his face. So Castiel was the kind of guy that got off on being called sir. That should have him running for the hills but it really wasn't that different from what him and Rhonda had been doing. It was less vanilla than the people who knew him would have thought. Oh he could definitely do the whole 'yes sir', 'no sir' thing. He'd had years of practice at this place.

Cas waited for Dean to leave before letting out a sigh and rubbing his palms on his slacks. "I think he might be retaliating." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" He smirked, pushing the traces of food around on his plate before setting his fork down. "Someone needs to watch that guy or I'm going to end up dead in an alley by the end of the night. As dear of a friend as you are, Cas, that is not what I signed on for."

"I'll see if I can get one of my old bodyguards to stay with you. But on one condition. You can't have sex with them. They can't protect you when they're screaming your name." He laughed, knowing Balthazar had a reputation for finding his way around. And he was particularly fond of one of Cas's long-term body guards back when he was Jimmy.

Balthazar simply raised both of his eyebrows and feigned indignancy. "I would never." He blatantly lied. "Besides. I'm in the mood for something else. You're still very much available at the moment and I am more than okay with being a one night stand." It was very blunt, but Balthazar was never anything less.

He was all for a quick night of no-strings-attached sex with his best friend before he (hopefully) hooked up with the man of his supposed dreams and forgot it ever happened. He couldn't see how the idea could possibly have been a bad one.

Cas's eyes went wide with surprise at the bold suggestion but he quickly his his shock with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile, biting his lip. "I'll think about it. Maybe if you try hard enough you might convince me." Cas said evilly as he hooked his foot with Balthazar's under the table.

Balthazar smirked at that, knowing Cas was just as on board with that idea which made a slow grin spread across his face. When Dean returned to the table he tipped his head back to get a good look at the five-star chocolate cake he would be indulging in tonight. Their oh-so gracious waiter clinked the plate down roughly in front of Balthazar and tried to make up for it by setting Cas's down more gently in front of him.

He cleared his throat before delivering the line he had agonized over the wording that would utterly wreck this man. "Here's your desert sir. Is there anything else I can pleasure you with?"

Cas, for the love of God was trying so hard not to say, 'your mouth'. He coughed as he shifted in his seat. "Your… hospitality is good enough. Thank you." He said carefully before giving Balthazar's hand a squeeze, trying to send a distress signal because if Dean kept this up he wasn't going to be able to keep the ruse up much longer.

His friend was struggling to hold in a bark of laughter, in utter shock and awe over what Dean just said. He seemed to pick up on Cas's weak spots and was slowly chipping away at them. If he was having fun watching Dean squirm it was even more entertaining watching Cas nearly lose it. He raised his eyebrows at Dean, as if telling him to back off, knowing it was only going to encourage him. So perhaps Balthazar was something of a devil's advocate, but this was incredibly entertaining.

The strain in Cas's voice was so audible it would have been hard for Dean _not_ to hear it. The guy was probably quaking in his pants right now. Oh but he couldn't do anything about it because he was on a date. An evil smile washed over his face. "Well I'm here for anything you need." He said sweetly, "Call me cack if you change your mind."

With that he hurried away, with a slight sashay of his hips, grinning to himself because Cas was falling apart and his cocky ass date knew it.

"Shit he knows!" There was slight panic in his voice. His only fucking weakness and this little shit figured it out.

* * *

**So, just to warn you all, there will be a Calthazar smut scen coming up pretty soon. FYI it's friggin adorable but if you absolutely can't stand Calthazar or just don't like the idea of him being a one night stand (Which I think Canon Balthazar wouldn't mind at all, lol) have no fear, I'm putting the smut scene in it's own chapter and will give fair warning. TY!**


	11. Ch 10: Chocolate Kisses

**Chapter Ten: Chocolate Kisses**

* * *

Balthazar just smirked, content to watch this unfold and do his damndest to get in Cas's pants before that option was totally off the table. He glanced down at his five-star cake and his tongue darted out over his upper lip. There was no sense in lying, it looked divine. And if the sudden moan from across the table, courtesy of Castiel, had anything to say about it, it tasted just as good.

"Holy hell!" Cas proclaimed, everything melting away as the rich, almost buttery, cocoa taste of perfectly moist cake hit his tastebuds. "This is like an orgasm on a plate!" He said around a mouthful.

"Somehow that doesn't sound like the best idea." He said with an easy laugh. He smirked and leaned forward, opening his mouth for a bite.

When Cas portioned off a bite of cake for Balthazar and popped it into his mouth, the bastard spared no expense in giving him the most lewd display he could. His clever tongue darted around the spoon, cleaning every remnant of chocolate from it as he moaned softly around it, smirking at his friend who was squirming in his seat with a suddenly very tight pair of pants.

"So, is this trying hard enough or were you looking for something more?" Balthazar said with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Oh I think it's hard enough." Cas replied with a smirk spreading slowly across his face. Shifting in his seat, he glanced checked behind him to make sure Dean's eyes weren't on them before diving back in for one last chocolate coated kiss.

There was a smug set to Balthazar's lips as he licked at Cas's lower one, a grin spreading through his face. "Knew you couldn't resist."

The other man nibbled at his friend's lip, producing a soft, pleased sound and let it snap back into place after a gently tug. "You're the one that asked for this." He chuckled.

A laugh filled the air between them before Balthazar connected their mouths and slid his tongue along Cas's, deepening their kiss and sharing the taste of their chocolate cake adventure. "Mm, you've got me there." He said as they parted again. "And I'll be asking for a lot more tonight if you finish making loverboy hate me."

Through Cas's mind was a non-stop run of _I can't believe I'm going to do this_. He'd spent more time than he wanted to admit as a teenager thinking about the two of them together for a night or two but never thought any of those fantasies would come to life. "As soon as we finish the cakes and I pay the bill." He said with a smirk.

There was a deep, amused chuckle from Balthazar who felt pretty damn good about himself right now. He was going to have sex he would never forget and Cas would get his dreamboat and of course neither of them would simply ignore tonight ever happened but they would certainly know how to put it behind them. Especially with the prior knowledge that Balthazar simply didn't do relationships. Too many strings to get tangled up in and that was not how he preferred to live life.

It was really a win win for everyone. Well, except Dean. He was livid at the moment but the poor sap would certainly have his chance.

Later.

"I'll help you with that cake." Balthazar said with a grin.

Cas smiled and lifted up his spoon for his friend. He stole bites from his plate, and shared some with him and they even shared the cake through kisses when Cas was sure Dean wasn't around and by the time they finished, Cas had the biggest hard on and was trying desperately to hide it.

Balthazar knew because he fucking gave it to him. Kissing chocolate cake out of a mouth like Cas's had to be near the top of the list of the hottest things he'd dreamt up and he was almost disappointed when the delicacy was gone. But if they didn't get out of there soon he was going to go nearly nuts. And luckily for him, Dean returned with the check, a mischievous look in his eyes that almost made Balthazar feel sorry for him because tonight wasn't going to pan out for him in any way shape or form.

"Here you are, sir." Dean said as he set the check for them on the table. He slowly pulled his bottom lip under his teeth before he smirked, still under the impression that the red on Cas's cheeks was his doing. "Do let me know if I can provide you any other services."

Without missing a beat, Cas popped open his wallet and paid his bill complete with another $50 dollar tip. "Ooooh I would love that." He said, tossing him a wink, unable to resist just one comment before he grabbed Balthazar's hand and bolted out, leaving Dean gape-mouthed.

He stared at the tip in utter confusion. Once again he was left wondering who this 'college student' was who seemed to have no problem throwing money at people.

Outside the restaurant, Cas pushed Balthazar up against the agent's car door and kissed him heatedly, licking and nipping at his tongue as he ground against him with a shudder. "Fuck, feels so good." He growled into Balthazar's ear.

The other man let out a loud and filthy moan when his back hit the car. Oh hell yes. This was already better than any expectation he could have had. And that lewd growl left him practically mad. He tangled his hair in Cas's hair and met Cas's eyes with a heated grin.

"Jesus you're pushy." He laughed, but the sound was cut off by another moan as Cas's hips moved against him again.

"Get in the car." Cas commanded as he rolled his hips. "We're going to my place." A wicked smile touched his lips as he bit down on Cas's neck and produced another filthy sound.

Balthazar practically withered at those words because 'get in the car' meant making out hot and heavy behind the partition as his driver took them to Cas's place. Cas's place that, they were both well aware, had all kinds of dirty toys to make tonight even better. "Oooh Christ, you are going to be the death of me." He groaned out. He was torn between being more than ready to jump into the car, and yet not wanting to pull away from Cas's grinding hips that were tearing him apart.

Cas made that decision for him with a growl. "I said, get. In. The. Car." He grabbed his hips tightly and opened the door, pushing them both in as they kissed.

Before the door shut, Balthazar could have sworn he heard someone gasp, followed by the name, Jimmy Novak, uttered in disbelief. He thought he saw someone holding up a phone but that all disappeared under the flood of sensations as Cas left a trail of soft bites along his neck.

* * *

**Wow. Yes. I know that it has been an ungodly long time. I also know that for those who started reading this for the Destiel will probably be unhappy with this chapter and that comes with a promise that there will be lots of Deancas goodness to come! (Cross my heart and hope to die under a pile of fics. X3) But. Rest assured by the end of the chapter you will understand that it is setting the groundwork for some really important things to come out of it later. And yes, I'm well aware that Cas's double date idea was not bright in the slightest. Just desserts will come, and Dean will have much to say about that so no worries. :3**

**Lastly: So, hopefully those who are graciously going along with the Calthazar (that I do so ever love) in this fic, despite it not being their first choice) are starting to see where we're going with this. If not. I apologize. We're about to delve into some awesome Destiel moments that me and ZZ are both really excited about, but first, enjoy a Calthazar smut scene and lots of sass. X3 If you're not into that, skip the next chapter, but rest assured when we update, we will include two chapters so everyone has something to look forward to. Ciao!**


	12. Ch 11: So We're Gonna Get Kinky Now?

**Chapter 11: We're Gonna Get Kinky Now Are We?**

Thank God for the partition between them and the driver, because both men we're completely shameless and they'd decided that seatbelts were optional for this ride. Balthazar was too preoccupied with Cas's mouth, among other things, to care about it.

"You still taste like chocolate," Cas groaned against his lips.

Balthazar opened his mouth to say something but it was cut off when Cas's hips ground down against him with bruising force and instead a filthy sound was torn from him. "Ooh God and you still taste like me," he laughed out breathlessly, bucking upwards with Cas's movements.

"Wonder if the rest of you tastes as good." He growled in Balthazar's ear.

The man craned his neck up, desperate for those lips back on his again. Fucking hell. He couldn't even move his hips up Cas was gripping them so tightly. All he could do was lay there and take it, moaning out for more. And somehow that made it a thousand times more hot. "Fuck, there's… ohhh…there's only one way to find out." He groaned out.

Cas captured Balthazar's lips into a rough embrace, mostly teeth and tongue that he thrust into his mouth rapidly, moaning as their tongues twirled together. His hand slipped inside his friend's shirt and he let it slide up and down, admiring his lean body that twitched and pulsed under every movement. Cas's hands felt like fire against Balthazar's heated skin. His eyes skated backwards and his mouth parted effortlessly around more lewd noises as Cas rolled his hips against him like a goddamn cat.

"Oooh, damn! Keep this up and we won't even make it to the house," Balthazar panted out with an airy laugh. And the timing couldn't have been any more perfect because that was the exact moment that the chauffeur pulled into Cas's driveway.

Of course he wasted no time in rushing Balthazar out of the car and pulling him up his front stairs impatiently, nudging him into the house. As soon as they were alone in his room, Cas pushed Balthazar down onto the bed with a pompous smile. "You ready to get your world rocked?"

Balthazar tipped his head back in laughter and rocked himself upwards in a signal to get a move on. "Oh, Cas, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." The gleam in his eyes was equally bold and he raised a smug eyebrow at the man above him.

The notion was met with a wicked grin that had Balthazar licking his lips in gleeful anticipation. It The smile meant Cas had plans for him. "Take off your shirt," he commanded as he stepped over to his dresser and began rummaging through the top drawer. He produced a bottle of lube and a pair of restraints, his face twisted into a devious smile.

"What's your word?" He asked, knowing Balthazar would catch on to what he meant immediately. While this was just a one time thing, that didn't mean he wasn't going to be just as careful as he would in any other circumstances.

Balthazar's eyebrows shot up and he eyed Cas with feverish want as he slid his shirt easily over his head. "Oh? So we're gonna get kinky now are we?" He teased, still smirking. "I like it. The word's Champagne, hot stuff." The grin on his face was practically asking for it.

Cas strolled confidently over to the bed and took one of Balthazar's hands, fastening it to the post as his friend lied there with an unaffected smirk. When he finished, Cas discarded his shirt and climbed on top of his friend, straddling his hips as he pressed kisses up his tan chest before slowly making his way back down, resting at the thin trail of hairs just below his belly button.

Balthazar chuckled impatiently and tugged at the restraints, making sure they were nice and snug. Not that Cas would cut any corners. "You going to actually get anywhere tonight or are you just going to tease?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

A look of pretend thoughtfulness crossed Cas's face and something mischievous gleamed in his eyes. "I think I might just tease you." With that, he leaned down and flicked his tongue against Balthazar's nipple with a satisfied grin. Balthazar's legs jerked suddenly beneath Cas's weight and he unleashed a pleased sound that he couldn't hold back when Cas's hot tongue streaked across the sensitive skin again. "Not like you can really do anything about it." He pointed out with a hint of cruel satisfaction.

"I'm starting to think I made an err in judgement." He said, voice sounding equally amused, and equally pleasured.

"You don't even know." Cas purred as he latched his teeth onto the other nipple and rolled his hips, moaning as he felt Balthazar's body go taut beneath him and a stream of filthy sounds echo out as he jerked and tugged against his restraints. Fuck! He just wanted to attack that smug mouth again with his own. Why had he thought this would be a good idea letting Cas get his kink on?

Deciding he'd had enough for now, Cas sat up to strip off his pants and slithered down Balthazar's body to do the same for him. His friend started laughing lightly at the low whistle Cas made when he drank in the sight of Balthazar's cock.

"Pretty impressive." He commented.

Balthazar tugged uselessly at the bonds holding him in place and let out an impatient sound. "I get that a lot. Right now there's something I'm distinctly not getting." He complained.

"I wonder what that could be." There was nothing sincere about the innocence in the smile he tossed Balthazar before moving his hips in a tantalizing circle. The other man's lips parted in the beginnings of a moan that was ripped from his lungs when Cas ground down forcefully. "What exactly are you not getting?" Cas asked with an almost cruel tilt to the corner of his lips.

"Cas!" The response was little more than a needy grow. Balthazar's body was rigid and trembling with unsatisfied desire. "You're gonna kill me!"

Cas couldn't hold in a breathy chuckle before sliding himself along Balthazar again, drawing out an even louder, longing sound. He'd decided he's teased him this way long enough and slithered down to strip away his own boxers before grabbing the bottle of lube he'd set on the nightstand. "Spread your legs for me." He commanded and Balthazar certainly didn't need to be asked twice.

He breathed a sigh of relief and parted his legs without much thought otherwise. licking at his lips when he caught sight of the lube. "Finally." The words came with an exaggerated sigh, to which Castiel merely laughed and pressed a digit inside of Balthazar, slick with still-cold lube.

It caused Balthazar's hips to jump off the bed with a sharp moan, a shiver travelling right up his spine at the unexpected temperature. "Oh fuck!" He ground out, and after he'd taken a couple breaths he added, "You bastard?"

"Oh you liked it." Cas countered, crooking his finger and massaging Balthazar's sweet spot. He watched him twitch and pulse and groan in frustration when Cas refused him anything more than this yet. A string of curses found their way out of the writhing man's mouth and he jerked his hips up impatiently.

"Cas!" He whined, hips bucking up again involuntarily as his nerves were teased and tantalized mercilessly. The man had barely even started with him and he was already driving him three different types of crazy. A bittersweet nip of pain to his sensitive nipple made him keen loudly with want. Make that four.

"Seeing you so put together all the time, makes it that much more fun to watch you fall apart Balthy." He said fiendishly as he switched from one digit to two, scissoring them inside Balthazar to open him up, groaning softly as he listened to the sounds the other man made. "I ever tell you how hot your accent is?" He commented randomly as Balthazar writhed on the bed in delight.

Balthazar's hips rose to take anything he could get before he spoke. "Ah! God, uhm… no I don't believe I've had the pleasure." His words were choppy and incoherent. It was getting difficult for his attention to be directed anywhere but towards what Cas was doing with his fingers. His back arched up for a moment as he gasped out, "Knew you had a thing for accents though."

Cas rolled his eyes with a smirk as he pressed another finger in without warning, perhaps a little prematurely, to which the other man let out a stream of curses, groaning into the air between them. He paused a moment, watching his body language closely, to make sure Balthazar was still in the green before continuing.

And of course Cas couldn't resist one last tease, scissoring his fingers as he spoke. "Think three will be enough." There was that cocky gleam in his eyes and that smug smile plastered on his face.

"I swear to god Ca-aaaasss…" Balthazar's words were cut off by a sudden sensation through him that sent his head spinning. He was trying to keep up the constant stream of cocky remarks but it was getting very hard not to with fingers gliding directly over his prostate again. "Christ! If you don't just fuck me already I swear I'm gonna..." The sound he made was somewhere between a laugh and a moan. His muscles were trembling and twitching with reckless anticipation and insatiable need.

"Not yet, Mr. Impatient." He teased. Cas's hands moved excruciatingly slow as he slid his fingers along his G-Spot again, then scissoring them open and listening to the strangled, almost begging noises from his friend. Almost, he thought, because Balthazar wasn't one to openly beg.

When he'd decided Balthazar had had enough, he freed his hand to open a condom, and roll it over his aching cock, and a second over Balthazar's, teasing him almost cruelly as he did so. He let out a contented groan as he massaged lube onto himself, purposefully giving his helpless friend a show as he did so, knowing the wait was torture to him.

Balthazar arched off the bed again with an impatient huff, jerking against the restraints bitterly. Cas was suddenly seated fully inside him without warning, and a surprised but delighted howl was punched from his lungs. It was a delicious burn as his skin stretched around Cas's thick shaft. He rotated his hips, taking what little control he had and trying to get more from the other man than what he was being given this moment and wrapping his legs around Cas's waist.

Cas's impending laugh was swallowed by a long moan and he slowly starts to thrust his hips, pacing himself, knowing if Balthazar had it his way, he'd have Cas just pound wildly into him. The air was filled with the sound of both their pleasured moans and grunts before Cas posed a devious question, the words coming out ragged. "Are you still as flexible as when we were kids?"

"Ohhh God!" Was the transfixed response. Balthazar used the leverage his legs gave him to pull Castiel in closer, his entire body responding in tune to the other man's, back reaching off the bed with every thrust of his friend's hips to meet the movements. "Why don't you find out."

Each moan and desperate whine went straight to Cas's raging hard-on. He could get off to those noises alone. Catching his breath seemed impossible at this point. Taking Balthazar up on his challenge. He lifted the man's right leg up so his knee hooked over his shoulder and immediately let out a long moan, able to drive deeper into Balthazar's greedy opening in this position. It caused Balthazar to wither, with each rock of the hips punching the air from his lungs in the form of a delighted shout. As Cas pumped into him he roared with delight, "Yes! Fuck! Oh that's perfect!"

Cas grinned with a heady triumph and pounded into the man beneath him. "Holy fuck you feel so good." He grunted, bending down and kissing Balthazar roughly, all lust and heat and desperation. Tongue and teeth clashing together in a filthy dance, his body moving faster now with every pulse of his firm hips.

Balthazar was almost lost at that point, and not that he was the type to compare, but, he would definitely rank this among the best, if not at the very top, of sexual ventures he's had. His eyes sank back and he kissed Cas greedily, giving back as much as he could in unyielding position. His entire body was quaking with the good feelings Cas was drawing out of him now and he was moaning freely into his mouth.

Cas snaked his hands between their sweat-slick stomachs and searched for Balthazar's dripping member, precum coating the top in a sheen that only illustrated further his desperation. He took a firm grip and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Do you like having me deep inside you?" He growled wickedly against his lips. "So deep you can almost feel me in your stomach?" He thumbed Balthazar's slit as he spoke, pressing against it to bold a few of his words. He watched like a predator as the man came completely unraveled, his body hardly even his own anymore.

Balthazar's mind was in overload, having no idea which sensation to focus on first. The incessant pounding of Cas's hips. The hand pumping his leaking thrust. The thumb pressing and sliding across his sensitive slit. The overwhelmingly hot, filthy words he never would have imagined from Cas's own mouth. "Yes! Fucking Hell would I sound like this if I didn't!" He gasped, the sound turning into an extended moan.

Cas kept up the same bruising pace that had Balthazar on cloud nine along with himself, a desperation building in him as he neared that moment of euphoria. He pulled himself in a little closer, thrusting upwards, knowing he'd hit his mark when Balthazar growled with delight. He continued snapping his hips, rapidly now, into that sweet spot, both of them building toward climax together, the filthiest, rawest sounds belting from Balthazar's agape mouth. He tugged and yanked and jerked against his bonds, writhing beneath Cas before he was gripped tightly by the hips so all he could do was pulse and twitch helplessly as Castiel relentlessly toyed at what felt like every pleasure sensor he had.

"Fuck, don't stop!" He yelled, clenching his fists together.

It was just a few harsh snaps of the hips later that Cas bellowed Balthazar's name and came deep inside him. He rode through the length of his orgasm with erratic, wild thrusting, panting blissfilly and sending Balthazar into an equally blissed out state, thighs quivering, mouth hanging open, and a long euphoric sound filling the air as he let his orgasm shake through him. He came fast into the condom before collapsing back against the bed, his breath ragged and his body slick with sweat. "That… was something else." He panted out between breaths. "You're going to make it very hard not to call you up for a good time." He added.

Cas laughed tiredly and collapsed next to him for a moment, his own breath just as shaky as he peppered kisses along Balthazar's neck. "Hey, if it doesn't work out with Dean, perhaps I'll be the one calling you for a good time." He teased, nibbling at Balthazar's neck now.

"What does it say about me that I'm perfectly content being a rebound?" He joked, a content noise parting from his lips at the playful nips.

"That you have no self respect." He teased back, laughing playfully against his friend's skin.

"Fair enough." Balthazar replied with an amused shrug before his lips were sealed with one more long and filthy kiss as Cas pulled out, both of them grunting at the sensation.

Castiel moved to straddle Balthazar's chest and unclasped the restraints, checking over both his wrists. "None of these hurt right?" He asked, concerned.

Balthazar took in the concern in Cas's face and couldn't help but chuckle perhaps a bit. He propped himself up, leaning back against his elbows so he was elevated enough now to look Cas in the eyes. "Oh honey, you are talking to the wrong person." He said with a sly smirk. "You think that's my first time being tied down?"

"Shut up." He growled back playfully, stopping his mouth with a kiss. He pulled back a moment later, grinning. "Does this one night stand thing involve cuddling? Because I'm going to be very disappointed if it doesn't."

In response, Cas received a raised eyebrow before Balthazar laughed easily and flopped against the bed. "Well, if you keep telling me to shut up I might have to reconsider that."

"Shut up." Cas retorted, getting ready for bed, as Balthazar did the same.

**I have returned from the netherworld! I'm so sorry this took me like a year to update. My beta reader left me so I had to hunt for a new beta and after a while of not finding anyone this story sort of took a really far far backseat. But I now have a beta, and I'm ready to rumble! :D**


End file.
